My Thought Exactly
by Mo-Lou
Summary: each chapter will be a different duet song eg Light My Candle, Tango Maureen...etc, and what everyone was really thinknig during the song. Thanks Sid B fr the wonderful idea. Love you Pookie! songs will not be in order or show sorry
1. Light My Candle

****

What'd you forget?

**[MIMI enters, holding a candle and looking for a match;]  
[her electricity is down, too.]****  
**That's not Mark **  
**

_**Got a light?**_**  
**Damn he's hot **  
**

**I know you? -- You're --  
You're shivering  
**God she's hot**  
**

**  
**_**It's nothing  
They turned off my heat  
And I'm just a little  
Weak on my feet  
Would you light my candle?  
What are you staring at?**_

Wow its cold in here. Oh a musician? Ha I have matches down stairs. Why is he looking at me like that? ****

Nothing  
Your hair in the moonlight  
You look familiar  
oops shit was I staring? Where do I know her from?

**[He lights her candle. MIMI starts to leave, but stumbles.]****  
Can you make it?  
**what kind of question was that? Nice one Davis

**  
**_**Just haven't eaten much today  
At least the room stopped spinning.  
Anyway. What?**_**  
**I really should have eaten. He his nice eyes

**  
Nothing  
Your smile reminded me of --  
**shit! Wow her smile looks like Aprils

**  
**_**I always remind people of -- who is she?**_

That is the worst pickup line ever****

She died. Her name was April  
great, lets dwell on painful memories **  
**

**[MIMI discreetly blows out the candle.]******

_**It's out again  
Sorry about your friend  
Would you light my candle?**_

Oh that's so sad, poor guy. What else can I find out ****

**[ROGER lights the candle. They linger, awkwardly.]******

Well –

What does she really want?****

_**Yeah. Ow!**_

Oh shit that's hot!****

Oh, the wax -- it's –

Oh, that looked like it hurt ****

_**Dripping! I like it -- between my –**_

Whatever. I wonder if I can get him to have sex?****

Fingers. I figured...  
Oh, well. Goodnight.  
holy mother she's sexual. Maybe another time

**  
****[MIMI exits. ROGER heads back toward his guitar on the table.]  
[There is another knock, which he answers.]******

It blew out again?  
ha this girl wont give up.**  
**_**  
No -- I think that I dropped my stash**_**  
**ugh where did it go?****

I know I've seen you out and about  
When I used to go out  
Your candle's out

stash! Oh no, not another one. Now seriously where have I seen her?****

_**I'm illin' --  
I had it when I walked in the door  
It was pure --  
Is it on the floor?**_**  
**who cares about this fucking candle anymore where's my stash?****

The floor?  
wow dumb question **  
**

**[MIMI gets down on all fours and starts searching]  
[the floor for her stash. She looks back at ROGER,]  
[who is staring at her again.]******

_**They say I have the best ass below 14th street  
Is it true?**_**  
**wow some ones horny tonight lets see how far I can take this****

What?  
what is with her?****

_**You're staring again.**_**  
**come on buddy admit it ****

Oh no.  
I mean you do -- have a nice --  
I mean -- You look familiar  
wow that is a really nice ass. Awkward and changing subject ****

_**Like your dead girlfriend?**_

Seriously he has to go out more ****

Only when you smile.  
But I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else --  
and back on the painful memory train****

_**Do you go to the Cat Scratch Club?  
That's where I work - I dance - help me look**_**  
**maybe he went out and saw me work? Get off your pretty ass and help me****

Yes!  
They used to tie you up --  
that's where she's from!****

_**It's a living**_

Well now I'm embarrassed ****

[MIMI douses the flame again.]

I didn't recognize you  
Without the handcuffs  
well perhaps I will tap that tonight****

_**We could light the candle  
Oh won't you light the candle?**_**  
**focus Mimi back to your stash **  
**

**[ROGER lights it again.]**

**  
Why don't you forget that stuff  
You look like you're sixteen  
**how old is this chick anyway? She should not be looking for her stash ****

_**I'm nineteen -- but I'm old for my age  
I'm just born to be bad  
**_sixteen ha the mans clueless ****

I once was born to be bad  
I used to shiver like that  
oh my bad.**  
**_**  
I have no heat -- I told you**_**  
**do not go all father on me****

I used to sweat  
wow that's a lie ****

_**I got a cold**_**  
**for a hot guy he's sure gone all adult on me ****

Uh huh  
I used to be a junkie  
she has to be the worst liar ****

_**But now and then I like to –**_

Fine you win****

Uh huh  
come on tell me the truth **  
**_**  
Feel good**_**  
**fine I give in****

Here it -- um --  
found it!**  
**

**[ROGER stoops and picks up a small object: MIMI's stash.]  
****  
What's that?  
**did he find it!****

It's a candy bar wrapper  
yeah that will work **  
**

**[ROGER puts it behind his back and into his pocket.]******

_**We could light the candle**_**  
**is he lying to me?**  
**

**[ROGER discreetly blows out the candle.]  
****  
**_**  
What'd you do with my candle?  
**_now we're talking ****

That was my last match  
ha I have a lighter but I'm not getting it ****

_**Our eyes'll adjust, thank God for the moon**_**  
**oh well maybe it will set the mood ****

Maybe it's not the moon at all  
I hear Spike Lee's shooting down the street  
it's true ****

_**Bah humbug ... Bah humbug**_**  
**oh come on don't be a scrooge **  
**

**[MIMI places her hand under his, pretending to do it by accident.]******

Cold hands  
also true ****

_**Yours too.  
Big. Like my father's  
You wanna dance?**_**  
**what an odd comment ****

With you?  
duh**  
**_**  
No -- with my father**_**  
**wow some ones not that smart ****

I'm Roger  
it's been like five minutes I should at least give her something ****

_**They call me  
They call me Mimi**_

well that's a nice name maybe I should tell him mine.****

**[They come extremely close to a kiss.]  
[MIMI reaches into his pocket, nabs the stash,]  
[waves it in front of his face, and makes a sexy exit.]**


	2. Another Day

**So this was a little more difficult to do so even though it's Roger's part in the song note: that bold means roger is singing and bold italic is Mimi singing. But when its Mimi's name but normal writing underneath it is her thought in the middle of his part of the song and vise versa it will have their name before the comment so don't get to confused. ENJOY!**

**ROGER**  
**Who do you think you are?  
Barging in on me and my guitar**

Not right now. Please put your stash away**  
Little girl -- hey  
The door is that way  
You better go you know  
The fire's out anyway**

_**Mimi**_

Little girl? Why is he always trying to make me leave?

**Roger**

She looks so confused**  
Take your powder -- take your candle  
Your sweet whisper  
I just can't handle**

Just leave **  
Well take your hair in the moonlight  
Your brown eyes -- goodbye, goodnight**

_**Mimi**_

I don't understand what I did?**  
I should tell you I should tell you  
I should tell you I should -- no!**

Wait, maybe I should let her stay…No!

_**Mimi**_

You should tell me what? Come on spit it out **  
Another time -- another place**

_**Mimi **_

Another place come down to my loft **  
Our temperature would climb  
There'd be a long embrace  
We'd do another dance**

Why right now? Just not right now come back later **  
It'd be another play  
Looking for romance?  
Come back another day  
Another day**  
get a hold of yourself Roger

_**Mimi**_

Roger? What happened to the horny hottie 45 minutes ago?  
_**MIMI  
The heart may freeze or it can burn  
The pain will ease if I can learn**_

**Roger**

What does she know about pain?_**  
There is no future  
There is no past**_

Please, Roger_**  
I live this moment as my last**_

**Roger **

You chose now for your moment _**  
There's only us  
There's only this**_

Is he listening to what I'm saying?_**  
Forget regret  
Or life is yours to miss**_

**Roger **

She does have a point. But still…_**  
No other road  
No other way  
No day but today**_  
please hear me out

**ROGER  
Excuse me if I'm off track  
But if you're so wise  
Then tell me -- why do you need smack?**

_**Mimi **_

I need smack to feel good, you are of track and maybe I wouldn't need it if we did it**  
Take your needle  
Take your fancy prayer  
And don't forget  
Get the moonlight out of your hair**

Just take your shit and go**  
Long ago -- you might've lit up my heart  
But the fire's dead -- ain't never ever gonna start**

I went through all this with April, I don't need this from Mimi**  
Another time -- another place  
The words would only rhyme  
We'd be in outer space**

_**Mimi**_

And he thinks I'm on drugs **  
It'd be another song  
We'd sing another way  
You wanna prove me wrong?  
Come back another day  
Another day**  
_**Mimi **_

I do want to prove you wrong, but I'm not leaving

_**MIMI  
There's only yes**_

**Roger**

Has she not heard no _**  
Only tonight  
We must let go  
To know what's right**_

Doesn't he see this is right?_**  
No other course  
No other way  
No day but today**_

(Lights slowly fade up on the Life Support group.)

_**MIMI & OTHERS  
I can't control**_**  
ROGER  
Control your temper**

_**Mimi**_

Looks who talking**  
**_**MIMI & OTHERS  
My destiny**_**  
ROGER  
She doesn't see**

Mimi don't do this **  
**_**MIMI & OTHERS  
I trust my soul**_**  
ROGER  
Who says that there's a soul  
**_**MIMI & OTHERS  
My only goal is just to be**_

Listen to your heart and not your head baby **  
ROGER  
Just let me be**

ROGER_** MIMI & OTHERS **_

**Who do you think you are? **_**There's only now here's only here  
Mimi**_

I'll do whatever you want but leave

**Barging in on me and my guitar **_** Give in to love Or live in fear  
**_**Roger **

I gave in to love and look what happened

**Little girl, hey**_** No other path  
**_**The door is that way**_** No other way**_**  
**_**No day but today  
**_** The fire's out anyway  
**I'm begging you please not tonight

_**No day but today  
**_**Take your powder; take your candle **__

_**Mimi **_

I need you, I need a safe place don't throw me out__

_**No day but today**_

**Take your brown eyes, your pretty smile, your silhouette**

_**No day but today**_

**Roger**

I really want her right now

**Another time, another place Another rhyme, a warm embrace**_**  
Mimi **_

Please, please listen to me hear me out

_**No day but today  
Mimi**_

We both know you want me to stay

**Another dance, another way, Another chance, another day**

**Roger **

What are you doing Roger, look at her, look into those eyes, say stay.__

_**No day but today**_****


	3. Goodbye Love

**  
**_**MIMI (to ROGER)  
It's true you sold your guitar and bought a car?**_

Coward running away ****

ROGER  
It's true -- I'm leaving now for Santa Fe  
It's true you're with this yuppie scum?  
Look who decided to care all of the sudden

**  
BENNY  
You said you'd never speak to him again  
**clearly he doesn't love her

**  
**_**MIMI  
Not now  
**_Fuck you

_**  
MAUREEN  
Who said that you have any say  
In who she says things to at all?  
**_What the hell is he even doing here?

**  
ROGER  
Yeah!  
**Thank you

**  
**_**JOANNE  
Who said that you should  
Stick your nose in other people's ...  
**_Why does she have to get in the middle of everything?

_**  
MAUREEN  
Who said I was talking to you?  
**_Who yanked your chain chatty Kathy?

_**  
JOANNE  
We used to have this fight each night**_**  
**There she goes

**  
MARK  
Calm down  
**Not today

_**  
JOANNE  
She'd never admit I existed**_**  
**she never listened to me

**  
MARK  
Everyone please!  
**Guys please stop

**  
**_**MIMI  
He was the same way -- he was always  
"Run away -- hit the road  
Don't commit" -- you're full of shit  
**_Ha she should try being with Roger

_**  
JOANNE  
She's in denial  
**_Maureen:

Oh REALLY?

_**  
MIMI  
He's in denial**_

Roger:

Sure blame it on me _****_

JOANNE  
Didn't give an inch  
When I gave a mile**  
**I gave her everything

**  
MARK  
Come on  
**_**  
MIMI  
I gave a mile  
**_I gave him my heart

**  
ROGER  
Gave a mile to who?  
**she must be mistaking me for some guy she screwed

**  
MARK & BENNY  
Come on guys chill!**

_**MIMI & JOANNE  
I'd be happy to die for a taste of what Angel had  
Someone to live for -- unafraid to say I love you  
**_Joanne:

Come on Honey bear I gave you plenty of chances

Mimi:

Please Roger, stay please give in

**  
ROGER  
All your words are nice Mimi  
But love's not a three way street  
You'll never share real love  
Until you love yourself -- I should know  
**This isn't a fairytale okay. This is reality, I'm through trying to help you

**  
COLLINS  
You all said you'd be cool today  
So please -- for my sake...  
I can't believe he's gone  
(to ROGER) I can't believe you're going  
I can't believe this family must die  
Angel helped us believe in love  
I can't believe you disagree  
**I can't believe today of all days they couldn't try to keep the peace. Angel was always keeping the peace. God Angel baby I miss you. Why is Roger leaving? I don't understand why they can't just admit that they can't live without each other.

**  
ALL  
I can't believe this is goodbye**

**(MAUREEN and JOANNE look at each other.)******

_**MAUREEN  
Pookie...**_

JOANNE  
Honeybear...

(They embrace.)

JOANNE  
I missed you...  
Come to mama

_**MAUREEN  
I missed your smell...  
**_Oh thank God

_**  
JOANNE  
I missed your mouth...Your...**_****

_**(They kiss, but MAUREEN pulls away.)  
**_**  
**_**MAUREEN  
Ow!**_

JOANNE  
What?  
Now what did I do?

_**  
MAUREEN  
Nothing, Pookie.  
**_Never mind we're back together

_**  
JOANNE  
No, baby, you said ow...What?  
**_Oh please just spill

_**  
MAUREEN  
Well, you bit my tongue...  
**_do not get pissed

_**  
JOANNE  
No, I didn't.  
**_What?

_**  
MAUREEN  
You did -- I'm bleeding.  
**_What do you mean No

_**  
JOANNE  
No, it isn't...  
**_here we go dramatic

_**  
MAUREEN  
I think I should know**_

JOANNE  
Let me see--

MAUREEN  
She doesn't believe me!

JOANNE  
I was only trying to...  
**  
****(They laugh, hug, and wave goodbye, exiting stage right.  
The PASTOR from the church emerges on the above.)******

PASTOR  
Thomas B. Collins...

COLLINS  
Coming.

**(The PASTOR exits above and COLLINS exits into the church.  
BENNY stands off to the side as MIMI approaches ROGER,  
who turns  
away. She hesitates before leaving with BENNY. ROGER and MARK are left alone.)  
****  
MARK  
I hear there are great restaurants out west  
**Nice one Cohen

**  
ROGER  
Some of the best. How could she?  
**Why is Mimi with him?

**  
MARK  
How could you let her go?  
**How could you

**  
ROGER  
You just don't know ... How could we lose Angel?  
**Everyone's trying to blame me

**  
MARK  
Maybe you'll see why when you stop escaping your pain  
At least now if you try -- Angel's death won't be in vain  
**Just admit you don't want to go

**  
ROGER  
His death is in vain**

(MIMI reappears up left, in the shadows.  
She overhears ROGER and MARK's conversation.)

MARK  
Are you insane?  
There so much to care about  
There's me -- there's Mimi  
Roger how stupid are you?

**  
ROGER  
Mimi's got her baggage, too  
**stop trying to make me stay

**  
MARK  
So do you**

ROGER  
Who are you to tell me what I know, what to do  
Oh yeah 'cause you know so much about love

**  
MARK  
A friend  
**Roger!

**  
ROGER  
But who, Mark, are you?  
"Mark has got his work"  
They say "Mark lives for his work"  
And "Mark's in love with his work"  
Mark hides in his work  
**He thinks he's so special. All he has to do is turn on a camera. His job is easy, little Marky got an offer from buzz line. Get a girlfriend

**MARK  
But from what?  
**Where is he going with this?

**ROGER  
From facing your failure, facing your loneliness  
Facing the fact you live a lie**

Mark:

How?

**Yes you live a lie -- tell you why  
You're always preaching not to be numb  
When that's how you thrive**

Look at him acting all shocked **  
You pretend to create and observe  
When you really detach from feeling alive**

MARK  
Perhaps it's because I'm the one of us to survive  
Well why don't you be the only one to live out of your friends

**  
ROGER  
Poor baby  
**cry me a river

**  
MARK  
Mimi still loves Roger  
Is Roger really jealous  
Or afraid that Mimi's weak  
**He's the one that's hiding from facing Mimi

**  
ROGER  
Mimi did look pale  
**Maybe I should stay…

**  
MARK  
Mimi's gotten thin  
Mimi's running out of time  
Roger's running out the door  
**please stay, if not for me Mimi please don't do something you'll regret

**  
ROGER  
No more! Oh no!  
I've gotta go  
**STOP! No I'm leaving before I change my mind

**  
MARK  
Hey, for somebody who's always been let down  
Who's heading out of town?**

ROGER  
For someone who longs for a community of his own,  
Who's with his camera, alone?  
(ROGER takes a step to go, then stops, turns.)  
I'll call  
I hate the fall  
(ROGER turns to go and sees MIMI.)  
You heard?  
Mimi!

**  
MIMI  
Every word  
You don't want baggage without lifetime guarantees  
You don't want to watch me die  
I just came to say  
Goodbye, love  
Goodbye, love  
Came to say goodbye, love, goodbye  
**I understand this is heard fro you but Roger, please don't go. I need my safe place. Please stay**  
MIMI  
Just came to say  
Goodbye love  
Goodbye love**

Roger:

Don't do this Mimi. Don't look at me with your eyes don't pull me in**  
Goodbye love  
Goodbye!**

ROGER  
Glory  
One blaze of  
Glory

Mimi:

I'll be your glory please I'm scared stay why don't you ever listen?**  
Have to find...**

(ROGER exits. BENNY returns. MIMI steps away.)

MIMI  
Please don't touch me  
Understand  
I'm scared  
I need to go away  
Benny go away. What a stupid mistake he was

**  
MARK  
I know a place -- a clinic**

BENNY  
A rehab?

MIMI  
Maybe -- could you?  
If I get better will you come back Roger?

**  
BENNY  
I'll pay**

MIMI  
Goodbye love  
Goodbye love  
Came to say goodbye, love, goodbye

Come back please, please Roger. **  
Just came to say  
Goodbye love  
Goodbye love  
Goodbye love**

Mark:

How could Roger turn her down look at her she's begging not on her knees but still**  
Hello disease**

(MIMI runs away.)


	4. I'll Cover You Reprise

(In a church. Angel's memorial)

_**MIMI  
Angel was one of my closest friends.  
It's right that it's Halloween, because it was her favorite holiday. **_

Baby why did you have to go now?_**  
I knew we'd hit it off from the moment we met.  
That skin head was bothering her, and she said she was more of a man than he'd ever be,  
and more of a woman than he'd ever get...**_

**MARK  
...and then there was that time that he walked up to this group of tourists... and,  
they were petrified, because, a)  
they were obviously lost, and b)  
they had probably never spoken  
to a drag queen before in their lives...and he...she just offered**

She he was a she a beautiful she **  
to escort them out of Alphabet City,  
and then she let them take a picture with her,  
and then she said she'd help 'em find the  
Circle Line...**

_**MAUREEN  
...so much more original then any of us...you'd find  
an old table cloth on the street and make a dress...and next year, sure  
enough -- they'd be mass producing them at the Gap.  
You always said how lucky you were that we were all friends. **_

We were lucky to have you in our lives _**  
But it was us, baby, who were the lucky ones.  
**_  
**COLLINS  
Live in my house  
I'll be your shelter  
Just pay me back  
With one thousand kisses  
Be my lover  
And I'll cover you**

I'm sorry I couldn't save you **  
Open your door -- I'll be your tenant  
Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet  
But sweet kisses I've got to spare**

Thank you for taking me in, making me laugh, smile**  
I'll be there -- I'll cover you  
I think they meant it  
When they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you were, my love, on life  
All my life**

You were my life Angel **  
I've longed to discover  
Something as true  
As this is**

(The following is sung simultaneously.)

_**JOANNE & SOLOIST  
So with a thousand sweet kisses**_

**Collins**

**If you're cold and you're lonely**

I'll be with you soon baby girl_**  
I'll cover you with a thousand sweet kisses**_

**Collins **

**You've got one nickel only**

Joanne

Poor Collins, Angel was his life_**  
I'll cover you with a thousand sweet kisses**_

**Collins **

**When you're worn out and tired**

Maureen

Angel sweetie I hope you're watching and you see how much this man is in love with you_**  
I'll cover you with a thousand sweet kisses  
**_**Collins **

**When you're heart has expired **

**COMPANY  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes**

Mark

I've never seen him so heart broken **  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear**

Mimi

My beautiful Chica, I hope you are happy where you are **  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes**

Roger

Collins, how could he be so dedicated to one person? He is so heart broken **  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand **

Benny

Angle seemed like a nice person, I wish I was nicer to him**  
Oh lover I'll cover you**

Mimi

Roger please don't be angry it meant nothing **  
Oh lover I'll cover you**  
Roger

Mimi, I can't get you out of my head  
**COLLINS & COMPANY  
Oh lover  
I'll cover you  
Oh lover**

**COLLINS  
I'll cover you**  
**  
COMPANY  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes**

Mark

There is not a single dry eye here

Roger

I should take a lesson from Collins **  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand seasons of love**  
Maureen

Collins baby, Angel is smiling down on you

Joanne

Maureen what were even fighting about?**  
COLLINS  
I'll cover you oh **


End file.
